Suatu Hari Ketika Sasuke OOC
by Ree Luchia
Summary: bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke yang terkenal cool , pendiam , irit kata , dan selalu berkata pedas menjadi OOC tingkat akut ? femNaru ! #chapter 2 update# #gabisabikinsummary# author baru Special for Reii Harumi's birthday:3 R n R please
1. Chapter 1

Cahaya mentari pagi menyusup melalui gordyn yang masih tertutup menyinari sebuah kamar . Terlihat soerang gadis manis tengah berkutat dengan selimut tebalnya , sam-

BRAAK !

" NA – RU – _CHAN _! BANGUN ! " pai *hening* (*semua sweatdrop ngeliat _acting _Kushina* A : K – K – Kushina – _chan_ , kau terlalu menjiwai _acting _ini! lihat! Engsel pintunya saja hampir copot . *geleng – geleng kepala sambil nunjuk engsel pintu* K : teeheehee .. _Hontouni gomenasai_ Author-_sama_ *bungkuk – bungkuk* A : ya sudah lanjutkan _acting_nya *ngusir + ngacir* *Kushina pun membenarkan kembali pintu kamar Naruto dan melanjutkan _acting_nya*) *berdeham lalu melanjutkan narasi* seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah membuka (baca : mendobrak) pintu kamar itu . Terdengar suara erangan kecil dari mulut sang gadis yang masih tertidur dikasur _queensize _berwarna orangenya itu . " Naru masih ngantuk , _kaa-chan _" ujar sang gadis yang malah semakin merapatkan selimutnya ketika wanita yang dipanggilnya '_ kaa – chan_ ' itu mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh mungil sang gadis . " Naru – _chaaaaan _! Sekarang sudah jam 06 . 50 , apa kau mau terlambat lagi , hm? "ucapan sang ibu rupanya membuat gadis dengan nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu langsung membelalakkan matanya dan dengan sekali hentakkan saja selimut yang tadi membungkus erat tubuh mungilnya sekarang telah berpindah kelantai kamarnya yang dilapisi dengan keramik berwarna orange .

" AKU TERLAMBAAATTT! " ujar (baca : jerit) Naruto , lalu dia pun dengan segera melesat kekamar mandinya . Tak lama kemudian , terdengar – " DINGIIINNN! " yah bisa kau tebak apa yang sedang terjadi didalam kamar mandi itu . Uzumaki Kushina atau ibu dari Naruto yang tengah membereskan kasur anak perempuan sematawayangnya terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan anaknya itu .

" eh , **COPOT MAMA COPOT** .. grrrrr ! Naru – _chan _jangan buat _kaa – _chanmu ini kaget ! kan keliatan kalo ternyata _kaa – chan _ini latah – _ttebayo_ ! " teriak Kushina – setelah ia latah tentunya – sambil menggedor – gedor pintu kamar mandi Naruto .

" _go_ – brrrr – _gomen_ _kaa – chan _, Naru – brrr – kaget sama – brrr – air yang dingin ini " balas Naruto berteriak .

Kushina hanya bisa mengehela nafas perlahan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda . Setelah membereskan kasur anaknya , Kushina pun beranjak dari kamar Naruto ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan .

Beberapa saat kemudian , Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya karena kedinginan . Dengan cepat Naruto pun mengambil seragam sekolahnya dan memakainya . Setelah menggunakan seragamnya , Naruto beranjak kearah meja belajar yang merangkap sebagai meja riasnya untuk mengambil dasi kupu – kupunya dan tak lupa mengikat asal rambut pirang sebahunya . Naruto juga menggunakan jam tangan bermerk berwarna orange ditangan kirinya , tak lupa ia juga menyemprotkan parfum beraroma citrus keseluruh tubuhnya . Setelah merasa persiapannya selesai , Naruto pun menggunakan sepatu _con*ers_ hitamnya , dan dengan segera setelahnya , menyambar tas selendang hitamnya yang sejak tadi berada di kursi belajarnya dan beranjak menuju ruang makan dimana seluruh keluarganya telah berkumpul.

" Ohayou , _minna_~ " sapa Naruto ketika dirinya masuk ke ruang makan , lalu Naruto pun mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya dan kakak laki-laki satu-satunya .

" Ohayou Naru_-chan _" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

" kau cantik sekali hari ini , Naru " ucap ayahnya Namikaze Minato.

" tentu saja Naru-_chan _cantik , lihat saja ibunya yang mantan model ini " timpal Kushina seraya memberikan susu coklat pada Naruto . Sang kakak Namikaze Kyuubi hanya bisa mendengus geli melihat tingkah laku kedua orang tuanya .

" Naru , cepat habiskan sarapanmu . Kau akan berangkat bersamaku hari ini . " ucap Kyuubi datar . Naruto hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya karena mulutnya sekarang tengah terisi penuh oleh roti beselai strawberry . Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya , Naruto dan Kyuubi segera berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya dam mereka pun pergi kesekolah bersama-sama .

**Suatu Hari Ketika Sasuke OOC**

Disclam : saya hanya meminjam chara yang dibuat oleh Masashi – _sama _kok , tidak lebih *nyengir kuda*

Rate : T ajalah

Genre : Humor , Romance .

Pair : SasufemNaru .

Warn : FemNaru , geje , humor dan romance ga kerasa , typo(s) , OOC tingkat akut , dll .

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

" _Ohayou minna _" sapa (baca : teriak) Naruto kepada bendera merah putih Horrmaaaatt Gr – (WOOOOOIIII AUTHOR NGACOO! Ini fict! Bukan upacara bendera! *ngelempar sampah ke Author* Kyaaa~~ maafkan author yang geje ini *ngacir kabur kepojokan*) eh maksudnya kepada seluruh penghuni kelas XI – A .

" _Ohayou mou _Naru – _chan _" balas hampir seluruh penghuni kelas itu dengan serempak . Naruto pun tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar teman – temannya membalas sapaannya , ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja paling pojok dimana ada seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut raven mencuat keatas melawan gravitasi yang sedang memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati alunan musik yang sedang ia dengarkan di Ipodnya dari earphone _dark blue_nya . Naruto pun menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi sebelah pemuda tadi .

" _Ohayou , Teme!_ " ucap ceria Naruto ke pemuda itu .

" Hn . "

" Cih seperti biasa dingin seperti es . " cibir Naruto saat pemuda yang sebut saja bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak memperdulikannya .

" Itu lebih baik daripada kau yang berisik , _Dobe_ " ucap Sasuke dingin seraya menyeringai kearah Naruto .

TWITCH

Satu kedutan besar nampak muncul didahi mulusnya Naruto .

' sabar , Naru . sabar … dia memang begitu ' batin Naruto sambil mengelus – elus dadanya .

" kenapa , _Dobe_? tak punya keberanian untuk membalas omonganku , eh ? " Sasuke malah semakin mengompori Naruto yang sedang berusaha mengontrol emosinya . Dan sepertinya author sedang berbaik hati pada Sasuke (?) , buktinya sekarang lihatlah wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah menahan segala gejolak amarah yang terasa didada (ceilah bahasanya) . Dengan gerakan yang saaaaangaaaat lambat dan patah – patah seperti lagu dangdut yang entah bagaimana liriknya , Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke yang masih saja memejamkan matanya tetapi lihatlah bibirnya yang sekseh itu ! Sasuke tengah menyeringai ternyata ! *nosebleed* .

' _ichi , ni , san _! ' batinan (?) Sasuke terputus ketika dirasanya ada seseorang yang tengah menarik – narik kerah kemeja sekolahnya dengan brutal , tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya panik , melainkan ketikaa….

BRAAAKK *suara Ipod Sasuke kebanting ceritanya*

TREEKK TREEKK TREEEKK *suara Ipod yang diinjek – injek dengan SANGAT KERAS oleh Naruto ceritanya*

" TIIIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK! KOLEKSI LAGU DAN FOTOKUUUUU! AAAAAAAHHHHH! " terdengar lengkingan suara Sasuke yang **SANGAT TIDAK UCHIHA SEKALI** ketika ia tersadar bahwa Ipod tersayanganya yang berisikan bermacam – macam koleksi foto yang ssstttt jangan bilang – bilang yah ? jangan bilang – bilang yah ! *ngancem sambil bawa golok* kalo isinya itu adalah koleksi foto Naruto semua ! Dan koleksi lagunya adalah koleksi yang berisikan lagu duetnya bersama Naruto.. Ooooowwwwww co cuit cekali ternyata Sasuke itu bukan ?– back to story – sudah tergeletak tak berbentuk dilantai yang dingin nan kotor . Terlihat sekarang Sasuke yang sedang memulungi pecahan demi pecahan dari Ipod tercintanya yang sudah remuk bagaikan butiran debuu owwwooohh~~~ *nyanyi tapi langsung digorok reader* ma – maksudnya bu – butiran d – debu *nyali menciut ketika di_deathglare_ oleh Sasuke cs* lalu , Sasuke pun tiba – tiba menangis dengan tidak elitnya – air mata berjatuhan dengan derasnya dan begitu pula dengan ingusnya *di_amaterasu_ sampe mati* – yah pokoknya begitulah dan setelahnya Sasuke pun mendadak terdiam #jengjengjengjeng~ lalu aura membunuh pun menyelimuti tubuhnya yang masih gemetaran akibat menangis tadi . Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa menangkup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya , dia sebenarnya tidak terpengaruh oleh aura membunuh yang sedang diaktifkan (?) oleh Sasuke . Hanya saja Naruto masih ingin hidup , jadi Naruto pun mundur menjauhi Sasuke dengan perlahan – lahan , tetapiii…..

" mau kemana kau , Namikaze Naruto ?! " ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang terkesan mengintimidasi dan penuh penekanan seraya menggenggam (baca : mempresto) tangan Naruto yang mau kabur .

" e – e – eh ? a – a – aku ha – "

" **kau harus membayarnya !** " potong Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat rendah dan penuh penekanan pada kata – katanya .

" m – me – membayar ? ba – ba – baiklah , aku a – kan meng – gantikan Ipodmu itu " ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar .

" kalau masalah Ipod sih tak masalah , aku bisa membelinya lagi . " ucap Sasuke dengan nada acuh – tak – acuh dan tangan kiri yang diayunkan kearah Naruto ringan .

" hee ? jadi apa masalahmua , _Teme_ ? jangan membuatku bingung ! " Naruto menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dengan pemuda didepannya yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya itu membuatnya bingung .

" yang jadi masalah adalah KOLEKSI FOTO DAN LAGUKUU SEKARANG HILANG SEMUAAAA , _DOOBEE_ ! " ucap Sasuke dengan aksen yang **SAMA SEKALI BUKAN UCHIHA SEKALI** sambil mengguncang – guncangkan bahu mungil Naruto dengan brutal .

HENING .

Semua penghuni kelas XI – A itu tercengang pasalnya Sasuke yang terlihat _cool _, pendiam , irit kata , menakutkan , dan lainnya itu sekarang tengah merengek pada Naruto seperti anak kecil yang direbut permennya dan meminta dibelikan permen lagi . Mereka menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang berbeda – beda ada yang _illfeel _, jijik , kaget , bahkan tersipu (?) .

" haahhhh ? hanya karena koleksi foto dan lagumu itu aku harus bertanggung jawab ? TIDAK MAU ! "

" apa kau bilang ? itu semua koleksi yang TIDAK TERGANTIKAN ! "

" kau kan orang kaya , kenapa juga aku harus menggantinya kalau kau bisa mendonlotnya lagi ? "

" sudah kubilang kalau koleksiku itu tak ada yang punya lagi didunia ini selain AKU , dasar _**DOBE**_! "

" _n – nani _? cih kau memang _**TEME **_yang **BRENGSEK **! "

" _**usuratonkachi**_! "

" _**baka **_! "

" **rubah jadi – jadian** ! "

" **ayam jadi – jadian** ! "

" **menyilaukan** ! "

" **su –** "

" UCHIHA ! NAMIKAZE ! BISAKAH KALI – "

"BERISIK KAU GURU MESUM ! " ucapan Kakashi terpotong begitu saja ketika Sasuke dan Naruto malah membentaknya balik . Dan yaahh kau tahu ? Mereka berdua malah melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka tanpa menghiraukan Kakashi .

TWITCH .. TWITCH … TWITCH … TWITCH …..

Kalian bisa membayangkan berapa banyak kedutan yang muncul diwajah Kakashi saat ini bukan ? Kakashi yang sudah kelewat marah pun langsung menghampiri kedua insan remaja yang sedang bertengkar tadi dengan langkah yang dihentak – hentakkan kelantai . Ketika Kakashi berada tepat disamping Sasuke dan Naruto , Kakashi dengan segera menjewer telinga kedua anak itu dengan tidak elitnya , dan membawa mereka keluar dari kelas XI – A itu .

" AAAAAHHHHH ! TELINGA GUEEEEE ! SAKIT BANGEEET GILAAAA ! " kalian bisa menebak bukan siapa yang tengah berteriak begitu keras ? Hanya Naruto saja ? Aahh~ kalian salah besar , sebenarnya yang berteriak itu Sasuke , semenrata Naruto hanya berteriak kesakitan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun . Ironis bukan ?

Kelas yang semula hening itu pun mendadak gaduh dengan suara tertawa terbahak – bahak dari seluruh penghuni kelas itu .

" aku tak menyangka kalo Sasuke itu seperti itu – ppppffffttttt " ujar Kiba – orang yang memulai semua kegaduhan itu .

" kau saja yang sahabatnya kaget apalagi kami ? BWAHAHAHA" ucap Shino yang diikuti anggukan siswa lain .

" BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH – "

" BERISIK ! AKU MENDENGAR SEMUA KATA – KATA KALIAN ! "teriak Sasuke entah darimana , dan teriakan Sasuke itu membuat semua siswa dikelas XI – A itu terdiam mematung dan berwajah pucat , bahkan diantaranya ada yang pingsan dengan mulut berbusa (?) ah sudahlah kita tinggalkan saja mereka dan kita lihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang – haaahh… – masih bertengkar walaupun telinga mereka masih dijewer oleh Kakashi , mereka sesekali mengaduh karena Kakashi mengeratkan jewerannya , tapi itu tidak membuat mereka berhenti untuk beradu mulut – memang pasangan yang sangat serasi (?) – sampai mereka berada di depan pintu bertulisan 'HEAD MASTER' pun mereka masih bertengkar .

"_URUSAI_ ! " bentak Kakashi seraya menatap tajam mereka satu – satu . Yah itu cukup untuk membuat mereka berdua bungkam , sebenarnya sih mereka tidak sepenuhnya diam . Buktinya saja , Naruto masih menggerutu tidak jelas dan Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya seraya mendengus kesal ketika pintu dihadapan mereka bertiga dibuka oleh Kakashi – setelah ia melepaskan telinga Naruto dan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah merah sekali – dengan perlahan .

"_Konichiwa _Namikaze – _sama _, Uchiha – _sama _" ucap Kakashi ketika dia dan kedua murid bandel itu memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah itu . Kakashi segera membungkukkan secara paksa badan Sasuke dan Naruto ketika mereka tak kunjung membungkukkan badannya .

" _Konichiwa _Kakashi , ada apa kau kemari dengan membawa kedua anak itu ? " ucap Minato yang sedang duduk di sofa berwarna merah _maroon _yang berada di sudut ruangan itu seraya mendelik kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang memandang kearah lain .

" ah iya , maafkan atas kelancangan perbuatan saya yang telah membawa mereha berdua kemari . Tetapi mereka telah melakukan keributan yang tak termaafkan , dan mereka juga telah mengejek saya dengan mengatai saya ' guru mesum ' didepan seluruh murid " ucap Kakashi seraya mendelik sebal kepada Naruto yang mulai terkikik geli dan Sasuke yang memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mendengus geli .

" eh ? ' guru mesum ' ? aahhh itu sangatlah pas untukmu " ucap gamblang Minato yang membuat Naruto malah tertawa terbahak – bahak hingga Naruto pun guling – guling dilantai . Lain Naruto , lain lagi Sasuke . Sasuke dia terlihat tengah bersusah payah mengubah wajahnya ke _stoic face _kenapa ? Karena sekarang Sasuke sedang tertawa – hampir terbahak – sehingga wajahnya sangatlah merah . Sasuke pun mengipas – kipasi wajahnya ketika dia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya .

" Namikaze – _sama _, saya kesini hanya untuk menyerahkan kedua anak ini . Saya mengundurkan diri . " desis Kakashi yang masih terdengar sedikit sopan (?) . Lalu , Kakashi pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tadi dengan muka yang memerah perpaduan antara marah dan malu , sungguh bukan Kakashi sekali *author geleng – geleng* .

" jadi , kenapa kalian rebut pada saat kelas sudah dimulai ? " Tanya Fugaku dingin seraya menatap tajam kedua insan didepannya . Sasuke hanya mengangkat behunya acuh – tak – acuh . Sementara Naruto , gadis itu seketika bangun dari berguling – buling rianya dan menunjuk – nunjuk Sasuke tepat di depan batang hidungnya seraya berkata " makhluk inilah yang memulainya , Paman ! Dia dengan seenak jidatnya mengejekku yang sedang latihan menahan emosi " dengan menggebu – gebu .

" EHEM , Naruto bisakah kau bersikap sopan ? " tegur Minato tajam .

" _go – gomen , Tou – chan ._ " ucap Naruto lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya .

" apa itu benar , Sasuke ? bahwa kau yang memulai segalanya ? " ucap Fugaku datar .

" Hn . "

" kenapa kau melakukannya ? "

" karena dia berisik "

" APA ? Jadi kau menyalahkan_ku_ ?! " ucap Naruto ketika ia mendengar bahwa Sasuke malah menyalahkannya .

" Hn , itu memang kenyataannya . " balas Sasuke acuh – tak – acuh .

"tap – "

" Diam ! " desis Fugaku ketika kedua murid dihadapannya itu mulai beradu mulut kembali . " Minato , beri mereka berdua pelajaran yang pantas " ucap Fugaku seraya menghabiskan kopinya dan membaca kembali Koran yang tadi ia biarkan terbuka di meja kerjanya .

" tentu saja , Fugaku . Khukhukhu … ayo kalian berdua ikut aku . " ucap Minato seraya menyeret Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berkeringat dingin keluar dari ruangan itu .

" GYAAAAAAAAA ! AKU TIDAK MAU MENJALANI HUKUMAN INI ! AKU INGIN PULAAAAANG ! " Naruto dan Sasuke pun berteriak ketika mereka mengetahui hukuman seperti apa yang akan di berikan oleh Minato .

**TBC**

**Kira – kira mereka mendapat hukuman apa yaa?**

BTW , fict ini sebenarnya mau dibikin oneshoot tapi keburu males ngetik lagi #plaak , jadi bakalan dijadiin twoshoot atau lebih mungkin ? entahlah gimana nanti .

Oh iya , sebenarnya fict ini special Ree – chan buat untuk memperingati hari ulang tahunnya Author sekaligus temen sekolah Ree – chan yang pen namenya ' Reii Harumi ' yaaaay~~~ Reii – chan ulang tahun~~

*nyalain petasan sama dynamite*

Duuaarr….

Ah sudahlah sampai disini dulu yaahh~~

Oh iya lupa buat Reii – chan otanjobu omedetto yaaa~~

Semoga kau bisa melanjutkan ffmu yang ditelantarkan itu dengan update cepat kilat yaa~~ *evilsmirk*

Jaa matta ashita minna~~


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa~~~

_Long time no see minna – sama~~~_

_Genki desu kaaaa_?

Okeh , pasti kalian nungguin chapter terbaru Ree – _chan _kaaann? Ayo ngakuu~~~ (#narsismode : on) *dikeroyokmassa* y – ya – sudah _gomennasai , hontouni gomennasai minna – sama _atas keterlambatan Ree – _chan _dalam pengapdetan chapter terbarunya _gomennasai _*bungkuk – bungkuk* nah ,sebelum memulai chapter yang sangat kalian tunggu ini (#plaak) Ree – _chan _bakalan balesin review para reader yaaaayy~~

A : " Naru – _chan~~ _bantu aku buat bales review yaah " *kabur*

N : " ya sudah , baiklah . kita mulai~~

** .90 **: masa sih ? kata author katanya dia juga ga percaya si _teme _itu bisa menghayati perannya dengan amat sangat baik , tapi kuyakin si _teme _itupasti disogok se – truk tomat makanya dia mau wkwkwk "

S : apa katamu , _Dobe_ ?! dia menyogokku dengan kebun tomat bukan se – truk tomat , makanya jangan sok tahu :p " *sambil ngunyah tomat*

N : *sweatdrop ngeliatin Sasuke yang makanin tomat dengan lahapnya* " ya sudah , abaikan saja makhluk aneh itu , lanjut review~

*masih ** .90*** oh iya , kata author juga katanya dia minta maaf tentang gordyn itu , yah sebenarnya dia mau sok inggris tapi ga bisa #plaak wkwk . Author juga mengatakan _Arigatou gozaimasu _atas kesetiaan ilham – _san _*gapapa kan dipanggil begitu ?* sudah mau menunggu dan mereview _Arigatou _*bungkuk – bungkuk*

Nah , sekarang beralih ke **Ahira07 **yakan ? Sasu – _teme _itu memang pantas untuk di – ooc – kan (?) *diamaterasu sasuke* ini sudah dilanjutkan – kata author , _arigatou _sudah mereview – tambahnya .

Lalu , **yassir2374 **e – e – eh ? pa – pa – pa – pasangan se – se – se – serasi ? *pingsan dengan muka memerah* "

A : " yaahh… Naru – _chaaaann _kau kenapa ? Sasuke gantikan Naruto membalas review-an mereka ! " *ngegotong Naruto ke kamarnya*

S : " hn , yassir – _san _jangan membuat gossip yang tidak – tidak , jadinya kan si _dobe _salah paham dan pingsan begitu *nunjuk pintu kamar Naruto dengan muka memerah* ehem , oh iya sang author pun mengatakan bahwasannya ia sangatlah menyesal karena keterlambatannya untuk mengapdet chapter ini *baca contekan dari Shikamaru* . yah dia memang pemalas *dicekek author* . oh iya , akhir kata ia juga mengatakan terima kasih karena anda telah sudi mereview fict ini *ngelanjutin baca contekan dengan wajah datar dan nada monoton*

Lalu untuk **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani **– susah sekali namamu – kata author yang bodoh nan tolol ini *dicekek author lagi* maafkan dia karena sudah menyulitkan anda dalam membaca fictnya yang gaje ini *masih baca contekan Shikamaru* tapi , terima kasih sudah mereview .

Selanjutnya untuk **ultimatekuuga **kata sang author , maafkan karena baru bisa membuat kelanjutannya, dan bila wordsnya kurang panjang author minta maaf lagi . Terima kasih telah mereview .

Untuk **yuichi **, author pun kebingungan katanya untuk memberi hukuman pada kami berdua soalnya dia ga tau apa kelemahan kita *menyeringai* ckckck dasar author bodoh takkan ku biarkan dia mengetahui kelemahanku fufufu .. oh iya terima kasih telah mereview dan menunggu kelanjutannya , ini sudah author publish .

Dan yang terakhir untuk **UzumakiDesy **ini sudah dilanjut , maaf kalau tidak memuaskan , terima kasih sudah mereview .

Nah , author udah aku lanjut tuh *ngelempar kertas contekan dari Shikamaru* , aku mau ke kebun dulu , tar kalo udah mulai bagian aku panggil aja pake toa " *menghilang ke kebun tomat*

A : " ah terima kasih Sasuke , kau memang baik . Btw , aku sudah tahu lohh apa kelemahanmu~~"

S : " w – w – w – WHAAAATT ? me – me – me – memangnya a – a – apa ? "

A : " ckckck kau akan tau nanti.. hehe "

S : *berkeringat dingin dan merinding membayangkan apa yang akan author berikan*

A : " tenang saja tidak menakutkan kok~ *menyeringai*

S : *pingsan dengan mulut berbusa*

A : "yaelah gitu aja pingsan *memapah sasuke yang pingsan* yasudah untuk semua reviewers _arigatou gozaimasu _atas reviewnyaa~~ _jaa~ _"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hope you like it guysss:D_

" _**Minato , beri mereka berdua pelajaran yang pantas " ucap Fugaku seraya menghabiskan kopinya dan membaca kembali Koran yang tadi ia biarkan terbuka di meja kerjanya .**_

" _**tentu saja , Fugaku . Khukhukhu … ayo kalian berdua ikut aku . " ucap Minato seraya menyeret Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berkeringat dingin keluar dari ruangan itu . **_

…

" _**GYAAAAAAAAA ! AKU TIDAK MAU MENJALANI HUKUMAN INI ! AKU INGIN PULAAAAANG ! " Naruto dan Sasuke pun berteriak ketika mereka mengetahui hukuman seperti apa yang akan di berikan oleh Minato . **_

**Suatu Hari Ketika Sasuke OOC**

Disclam : saya hanya meminjam chara yang dibuat oleh Masashi – _sama _kok , tidak lebih *nyengir kuda*

Rate : T ajalah

Genre : Humor , Romance .

Pair : SasufemNaru .

Warn : FemNaru , geje , humor dan romance ga kerasa , typo(s) , OOC tingkat akut , dll .

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

_Sasuke POV_

Yang benar saja ! aku kan Uchiha Sasuke , masa seorang Uchiha dipermalukan oleh seorang Namikaze Naruto ?! Jangan membuatku tertawa ! Awas kau akan kubalas kau Naruto !

" kyaaaaa… _Tou – chan _Naru mohon jangan ini hukumannya… apapun akan Naru penuhi asal jangan ini ! " aku melihat kearah si _dobe _itu yang sedang memohon kepada paman Minato ckckck pasti dia sangat ketakutan , lalu tatapan kami bertemu , tapi eh memangnya hukumannya apa sampai – sampai dia melihat kearahku dengan tatapan – jangan – melihat – kedepan – ? memangnya aku ini dia yang gampang ketakutan ? yaa kecuali pada satu hal yang akan membuat aku seorang Uchiha Sasuke ketakutan setengah mati . Tapi aku yakin author aneh ini pasti tak akan pernah tahu apa kelemahanku sampai kapan pun fufufu .

_**Sayangnya perkitaanmu salah Sa – su – ke – kuuunn~~**_

Hah? Suara siapa tuh kok serem amat yah ? Seketika bulu kudukku meremang .

Mencoba mengabaikan suara aneh itu , aku pun memutuskan untuk melihat kearah dimana hukuman itu berada dengan perlahan dan detik berikutnya aku menyesali perbuatan itu , pasalnya hukuman yang diberikan oleh paman Minato itu SANGATLAH MENAKUTKAN !

_**Seperti kataku bukan ? Aku sudah mengetahui apa kelemahan terbesarmu bersama Naruto khukhukhu .**_

_Normal POV_

"GYAAAAAAAAA ! AKU TIDAK MAU MENJALANI HUKUMAN INI ! AKU INGIN PULAAAAANG ! " terdengar teriakan melengking dari dua orang murid yang sedang diseret oleh seorang pria paruh baya .__Setelah berteriak seperti itu kedua murid tersebut dengan segera mencari perlindungan dengan cara memeluk tiang penyangga yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga . Sang pria paruh baya tadi pun mendekati kedua murid yang sedang memeluk tiang itu dengan muka yang sangatlah keruh untuk menyeret kedua murid itu. Beberapa perempatan siku – siku telah muncul di dahi pria yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Minato itu ketika dia tetap tak bisa melepaskan pegangan Naruto dan Sasuke dari tiang penyangga berwarna abu – abu itu . Mereka berdua tetap memeluk erat tiang penyangga itu dengan gemetaran dan wajah pucat pasi yang dipenuhi dengan keringat dingin .

" Namikaze Naruto , Uchiha Sasuke , apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ?! cepat lepaskan pelukan kalian yang sangat tidak elit sekali itu , atau kau mau **mereka **yang mendekati kalian ? aahh baiklah , HE – "

" JANGAAAANN ! BAIKLAH KAMI AKAN MENURUT , TAPI HANYA SATU KALI TIDAK LEBIH ! " teriakan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sangat keras itu membuat semua orang yang baru saja keluar untuk istirahat menghentikan langkah mereka dan dengan segera mengerubungi Minato , Naruto , dan Sasuke karena penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi sampai – sampai seorang Uchiha Sasuke berteriak ketakutan seperti itu dua kali *author menyeringai , Sasuke ngebunuh author* . Minato pun menyeringai , ditariknya kerah bagian belakang kedua murid bandel itu mendekati **beberapa orang yang tidak jelas gendernya** yang sedang melihat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke dengan pandangan antara memuja dan tersipu . Naruto dan Sasuke yang diseret oleh Minato hanya bisa berdoa supaya mereka selamat dari hukuman Minato itu .

" eh .. itu Sasuke – _kun _kenapa ? kok pucat sih ? " ucap seorang gadis berambut pink yang berada dibarisan paling depan ketika dilihatnya wajah sang pujaan hati sangatlah pucat .

" aku ga tau , lagian itu kan alasan kita kenapa kita disini " balas gadis berambut kuning pucat yang berdiri disebelah gadis pink tadi .

" ta – ta – tapi ke – kenapa Naru – _chan _ju – ga pucat ? " ujar gadis berambut indigo yang berada di sebelah gadis berambut kuning pucat tadi .

" aku yakin ini hukuman gara – gara keributan yang dibuat mereka berdua di kelas tadi pagi " ujar santai pemuda yang tiba – tiba ada di belakang gadis – gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura , Ino , dan Hinata itu .

" kyaa.. huh kau ini kenapa selalu mengagetkan kita sih ? " ujar Sakura kepada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kiba itu .

"ya maaf " kata Kiba dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak menyesal .

" ta – tapi a – pa mak – sudmu , Kiba – _kun _? " ucap Hinata .

" iya , apa maksudmu mereka berdua dihukum ? " Tanya Ino penasaran .

" lah , kalian tidak tahu ? tadi itu ada perang dunia ke – 3 . pppffftt membayangkannya lagi saja sudah membuatku ingin ketawa pppffftt hahaha – " Kiba berhenti tertawa dan dia meringis kesakitan ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan telah mengelus (baca : menjewer) telinganya dengan sangat pelan (baca : sangat keras) .

" maksudmu apa , hm? Bicaralah dengan jelas Ki – ba – _kun _" ucap Sakura tajam yang ternyata sedang menjewer telinga Kiba dengan kerasnya .

" ka – ka – kalian sih tadi masih di UKS , ma – makanya ti – dak tahu apa – apa " ucap Kiba terbata – bata .

" su – sudahlah , Saku – _chan _. EH ? Sa – suke – _kun _dan Naru – _chan _ke – _na _– _NANI_ ?! " jerit Hinata seraya menunjuk kearah Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berdiri kaku di depan segerombol **manusia tak bergender **dengan tatapan horror .

" hah ?! a – apa Namikaze – _sama _lupa dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ? ke – ke – kenapa beliau mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke mendekat kearah **BANCI – BANCI **itu ?! " teriakan histeris Ino membuat semua orang yang berada di dekatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Sasuke dan Naruto lagi , dan seketika semua raut wajah mereka pun berubah , ada yang berubah menjadi pucat , ketakutan , jijik , _illfeel_ , dan bahkan tersipu (?!) , pokoknya raut wajah mereka sebagian tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang mereka lihat .

_Back to SasuNaru_

" Pa – Pa – Pa – Paman Mi – Mi – Mi – nato ka – kami mohon untuk ti – dak ber – foto dengan me – reka " bisik Sasuke dengan nada bergetar yang SANGAT BUKAN UCHIHA SEKALI seraya belindung dibalik punggung Minato .

"oh , sayang sekali anak muda . Sang author sepertinya tidak membolehkanku untuk mengganti hukumannya , lagi pula ini hanya difoto " ucap Minato santai . *author menyeringai , Sasuke sujud – sujud supaya diampunin*

_**Sayangnya keputusanku sudah bulat Sa – su – ke – **_**kun**_** mau kau memohon sambil bersujud seperti itu pun tak akan aku tarik kembali titahku kepada Minato khukhukhu .**_

" ta – ta – tapi _Tou – chan _! Naru mohon kalo misalnya difoto jangan DICIUM JUGA PIPI KITANYA ! " teriak Naruto histeris . Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa berdoa supaya dia tidak rabies pipinya (?) ketika diketahuinya bahwa mereka juga harus DICIUM PIPINYA !

( " Author – _samaaa _tolonglaahh jangan buat kita menderita seperti ini " ucap memelas Naruto dan Sasuke .

" maaf saja yah , sang author sekarang sedang pergi . Jadi , saranku kalian lakukanlah peran kalian dengan baik – hoaaam " ucap seorang pemuda berkuncir tinggi seperti nanas yang tiba – tiba saja muncul dari lantai yang sedang di injak Sasuke dan Naruto .

" AUTHOOOORRRRR – _SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_~~~~ " )

" heee ? Kata siapa mereka akan mencium pipi kalian ? " ujar Minato santai . Ucapan itu membuat raut wajah Sasuke dan Naruto seketika berubah agak sedikit menjadi cerah . " benarkah ? " Tanya mereka berdua bersamaan . " yaah.. bukan mereka yang mencium pipi kalian tapi kalianlah yang mencium pipi mereka . " dan seketika dunia pun berubah menjadi gelap bagi Sasuke dan Naruto . " yaaah pingsan , eh mince , yance , kunce , lince gotong Naruto sama Sasuke ke UKS yah . aku bakal nunjukin arahnya . " ucap Minato dengan gaya centil kebapakkan (?) . Keempat pemuda kekar penuh tato yang berbalut _dress _berwarna _pastel_ dan menggunakan wig berwarna cerah itu berkata " baik " dengan serempak dan dengan suara yang sangat berat khas cowok , lalu mereka pun dengan segera menggotong Naruto dan Sasuke dengan gaya _bridal _yang membuat semua orang yang tadi mengerubungi mereka pingsan dengan mulut berbusa semua .

" yaa aampyyuunnn… ini kok pada pingsan siicchh? Pada mau digendong sama kita yaccchh ? " ucap mince , yance , kunce , dan lince berbarengan dengan suara centil yang dibuat – buat yang malah terdengar seperti para tentara yang sedang khilaf , dan seketika semua murid yang tadi pingsan pun langsung bangun dan pergi ke toilet untuk muntah – muntah . "eehh malah pergi , yaudah deh , cyyynn ayo kita angkut Naru_ – chan_ samaSasu_ – chan _ke UKS " ucap lince genit . " yaudah ayo.." balas mince , kunce , dan yance tak kalah genit . *author pingsan dengan mulut berbusa pas ngetik*

_Skip Time_

" ngghh… " terdengar suara erangan kecil dari sebuah kasur pasien di ruangan UKS . Sang empu suara yang tak lain adalah Naruto terlihat menggeliat dari tidurnya , dan segera setelah ia membuka matanya , Naruto pun mengucek – ngucek mata _sapphire_nya yang sangat indah dan Naruto juga meregangkan tangannya – yah kaya orang yang baru bangun tidurlah gimana , ngucek mata , meregangkan tangan , sama nguap – Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dan ia hanya menemukan tembok yang dicat putih , tirai yang berwarna senada dengan temboknya , dan seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur diranjang pasien tepat disamping ranjangnya .

"_Teme _? " gumam Naruto . Naruto pun mendudukkan tubuhnya , lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah dimana Sasuke tertidur . Dilihatnya wajah polos Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas – atau mungkin masih pingsan . " _Kawaii ne_.. " tanpa sadar Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat tulus dan Naruto juga tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya untuk membenarkan poni Sasuke yang menghalangi wajahnya yang tampan itu . Tak lama Sasuke pun menggeliat dan Naruto yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya itu , dengan segera menarik kembali selimutnya dan dia pun berpura – pura tidur kembali .

*author geleng – geleng kepala melihat adegan romance spontan dari Naruto*

" hooaaaaaamm…dimana ini ? " gumam Sasuke setelah ia benar – benar bangun dari pingsan + tidurnya (?) . Sasuke pun menatap sekeliling dan seketika ia mengetahui bahwa ia sedang berada di UKS . Sasuke berusaha untuk mengingat – ingat kenapa ia bisa berakhir di ranjang pasien di UKS ini , karena kalau tidak salah ia tidak sedang sakit . Lalu , perlahan – lahan ingatan Sasuke pun kembali layaknya _puzzle_ yang tersusun dengan sangat lambat . Setelah ia bisa mengingat seluruhnya , kenapa ia bisa berada di sini dan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya , seketika Sasuke pun kejang - kejang dengan mulut berbusa .

" Awww… ap – _TEME _?! kau kenapa ? TOOOLOOOOONG AKUUUU ! SASUKE STEEEEPPP AKUUUUTTTTT ! " Naruto pun segera berteriak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu jatuh keatas tubuh mungilnya yang tak lain adalah tubuh Sasuke yang ternyata sedang kejang – kejang dengan mulut mengeluarkan busa layaknya seseorang yang sedang terkena rabies *diamaterasu Sasuke* .

" heh ! gue bukan step ! gue Cuma kejang – kejang aja ! " ucap Sasuke yang sadar kembali ketika Naruto mengatainya step . " ya kali masa aku teriaknya 'TOOOLOOOOONG AKUUUU ! SASUKE KEEEJAAAANG – KEJAAAAAAAANG !' kan kurang ada _feel_nya " ucap Naruto seraya menggembungkan pipinya . Seketika Sasuke pun kejang – kejang lagi , tapi sepertinya sekarang dia asli kejang – kejang bukan akting semata . *semua panik*

Bantuan pun seketika datang , namun bukan dokter atau pun perawat seperti yang diharapkan Naruto , tetapi yang masuk malah para BANCI tadi , dan ketika Naruto melihat mereka , ingatannya yang tadi sempat terbuang entah kemana karena memperhatikan wajah polos Sasuke pun kembali , dan mengakibatkan Naruto pun kejang – kejang seperti Sasuke .

~~~ TBC or DELETE ? ~~~

AN :

Wkwkwkwk… maafkan author gaje ini karena telah men – TBC – kan (?) *dikiranya penyakit TBC #plaak* fict ini ditengah – tengah . _Hountou ni gomenasaiiiiiii_~~~~ Ree – _chan _bukannya tidak bertanggung jawab , tetapi memang karena otak Ree – _chan _yang pas – pasan ini jadi idenya mentok sampe sini wkwkwk…

BTW , pas Ree – _chan _membuat cerita ini entah kenapa perasaan Ree – _chan _selalu merinding dan gundah gulana (?) yah pokoknya begitulah , tapi Ree – _chan _harap kalian para readers tidak mengalami kejang – kejang ataupun pingsan seketika gara – gara Sasuke yang OOC tingkat dewa dan kehadiran para banci gadungan itu .

Ditunggu review – nya _minna – samaaa~~~ Arigatou gozaimasu :D_


End file.
